Darkness
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: When Nuada dies, where does he go? And what was the cause of his madness to begin with? My thoughts on what has happened to the prince.


A/N Nuada does not belong to me. But I have a doll, and I bought it so plastic Nuada belongs to me. R&R please. And _please_ be nice.

Darkness

As the darkness descended around him, and for the first time in centuries he felt peace flow through his body, he finally let his grief swallow him completely.

For five hundred years he had been holding back the cracks that threatened to overtake him and leave him broken on the floor waiting for death. The memories had turned black with every second that passed with no recognition and made him lose himself and his mind completely.

He felt some kind of floor beneath his feet and let himself crumple to it. His sobs and wails where echoed around the darkness. He felt empty and cold. He knew he was dead and was at some small percentage happy. He would no longer have to roam the decaying world without his light any longer. He only wished his innocent sister could have been spared.

His pale face touched the cold stone floor and he smiled his broken smile. He liked the cold, since all warmth and comfort was ripped from him too long ago, the cold had become a constant friend. Pushing him to seek his revenge.

Watery golden eyes opened to see the darkness had now become grey. He didn't want the darkness to brighten and let out a small cry that his peace was being disturbed. This is what he hoped for, longed for, for five hundred he wanted the darkness to descend and become his home.

He knew it was all he could ask for in death. With his family torn from him he had the brief glimmer of hope that he would at least see his angels when he too passed. But then the madness came, and the emptiness. The blind fury at these humans for destroying his only chance at happiness seeped into his mind until it went blank, and he awake covered in crimson blood and an entire village unmoving at his feet. His angels would not want the demon he became. The very accusation that caused them to burn.

The darkness was now a very light grey, reflecting off his constant tears. He looked down at his spirit body and saw a paler than white scar over his heart. The wound that had killed him and his sister. His poor sweet sister who only wanted what was best. She would never feel the love that had poisoned him, and he felt the stab of guilt he should have been feeling for far longer. He had destroyed so many lives in his madness. Innocent lives.

Now a pure white light, he decided to stand and managed to on his weakened legs. He felt like he was standing in a white flame, no chance of escape. Whatever torments this place held he cared not. He deserved it all, and more.

But suddenly the whiteness disappeared in a blink of an eye and was replaced with some kind of overgrown forest. The change made his head thump in pain and his stomach retch.

Seeing this place, so full of life and beauty made his heart soar. Untouched by human hand it was a pure place and he felt such peace he immediately rammed his eyes shut and sat on the floor. He did not deserve this place, or the feelings he had been craving for too long. He was a monster, and this place would surely die if he where left here.

He wished for his darkness to swallow him again. For the fires of hell to lap at his skin, then he would be happy. He knew it was where he belonged.

Through the animal calls and calming bird sings, he heard the most beautiful and unusual of sounds. Laughter, a carefree sound that made him feel more things he should not. He had not laughed in so long he wondered if he could anymore.

It was growing closer and his curiosity overcame him, opening first one eye then the other trying to target where the heavenly sound was coming from, he saw nothing. Frowning he stood silently and peeked around a large oak tree to spot these invisible creatures.

He did not expect the face of a child to be staring back at him. Specifically _his_ child. His face was set in stone, forever to remain a look of shock, hope and fear. She smiled at him and followed when he moved backwards and pressed against the next largest tree. The look on his face made her giggle, and he tried not to let the delicate bells convince his heart she was real.

She was how he remembered, as if he could forget her image and his Anam Maité, they where burned into his mind permanently. Her long raven hair still flowed to her waist delicately, perfectly straight like his own. Her heart shaped face still held the most perfect features he had ever seen, the pouting mouth of her mother tinted black, tiny button nose with the slightest of upturns she would have grown out of it she had gotten the chance to grow up, and eyes that enchanted him since her birth even though they matched his own, her golden eyes had forever held a warmth his could not.

She was giving him a look that demanded he spoke first, otherwise she never would. And he could not stop the smile that crept to his mouth at the look that she had stolen from her mother.

"Are… Are you really my… My daughter?" He spoke in a voice he did not recognise. Only his Anam Maité could make him sound so weak and pleading. She did not notice or care for the broken voice escaping his black lips, she simply grinned and leapt into his frozen arms.

The second her tiny five year old arms wrapped around him, his frozen skin was shocked back into feeling. He had not felt so warm, or so loved in so very, very long. Sliding to the floor he held her tight and promised to never let her go again. His tears would not stop and he knew they never would. A piece of his broken heart had been fixed and although it wasn't fully recovered, it was enough.

She pulled back slightly and pushed his silver hair away from his weeping eyes.

"Where have you been father? You've been an awfully long time." Her voice sounded like a hundred angels singing the sweetest of songs making him cry out in joy.

"I was lost Lómhara. I was so very lost. But now I am home." His voice was vulnerable but he didn't care. He watched as she looked around the forest and giggled. "You are not home father. This is the forest. Home is that way." And she pointed her chubby finger towards the east and looked at him expectantly.

"Of course it is, lead the way Lómhara." The second she left his embrace he felt cold once more. So when they where both stood he picked her up holding her tight and asked her to tell him the way. He was a little concerned that she had wondered off this far, it took him twenty minutes to walk back, and he had much longer legs. When they appeared in a clearing she was fast asleep with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

In the middle of the clearing was a quaint cottage that looked perfect. Smoke rose from the chimney top and left swirling patterns in the bluest of skies. It looked like the home he and his Anam Maité had planned to build. With that he stopped in his tracks.

Was she in there? For so many years he dare not even think of her out of shame. He had given her a life of torment from her fellow humans. He had exiled her, no matter how many times she laughed off the thought, claiming she was not like the others in her home village. She had chosen him, and her heart gladly followed. She was an angel, a goddess and he was a demon not worthy enough to look upon her. Looking down at the perfect creature in his arms he knew if they hadn't met she wouldn't exist, and such beauty should never be denied. But still, his Anam Maité was a pure being full of warmth and love, and he, his appearance, had killed the two most perfect things to ever walk the land.

Taking the next step was the hardest thing he had ever done. Lómhara had forgiven and forgotten as all children could, but his Anam Maité was a woman, one who could remember and judge.

As he came closer he heard soft singing coming from the open window and the remaining ice around his heart melted. She was here, not alive as such but existing. That was enough for him to be happy in the darkness he was moments away from returning to.

So caught up in the sweet sound, he did not notice it grow softer as she existed the front door and made her way to the garden where her lost husband stood holding their child.

And when their eyes connected after five centuries apart, all they could do was stare. She looked the same, yet so much more radiant then remembered. An angel's form could only remain in a mind for so long before the image became clouded. Her wavy raven hair swayed softly on the warm breeze, captivating violet eyes where wide and shined in the distant suns light, her pouting ruby lips parted from shock, her curvaceous figure in a simple white gown like the ones she used to wear, and tanned feet free to feel the soft grass of her garden. She was the picture of heaven.

Then oh so slowly she smiled and whispered "You're here."

He dropped to his knees, his born grace making sure Lómhara did not wake from her slumber. Placing her gently on the soft ground and touching her delicate face lovingly, he stood again and began running the short distance to his love.

The small distance seemed to take an eternity to eradicate. But finally the two lost lovers collided in an explosion of limbs. Both too eager to touch what had been denied for so many life times. Their joy at being reunited spilling from their eyes threatening to never stop. They held hard enough to bruise but didn't care, it was proof this was real. And if this was some beautiful nightmare he preyed to never again wake.

"Oh Nuada, it has been agony without you." She whispered as she clung around his neck. He wept as he breathed in her scent. "Jessica, my beautiful wife. I'm finally alive again. I love you too much to put into words." He managed to say in his broken voice. She smiled and pulled back long enough to look into his beautiful face. His years of madness and heartache were still plain to see, but she knew it would fade. They would not part again and he would learn that they had not abandoned him. They where with him always, comforting him.

When he leaned forward and touched his black lips to her ruby ones she knew there would be time for that later. All that mattered now was they where whole once more.

They parted long enough for Nuada to pick up Lómhara from her grassy bed. Then together they headed for the house, to place their daughter in her bed then departing for their own.

As they reached the door and Nuada looked around at the forest, he looked to Jessica who smiled with so much devotion for him he wanted to weep. But there had been too much of that. Now was a happy time, the happiest of his existence.

And as they stepped into the house she whispered. "Welcome home my love."

And he knew he finally was.

The End.

A/N I know I know its smushy and seems rushed. But I wrote this in one night, it is now 8.10 in the morning and I have finally finished. Writing this is a little out of my comfort zone but I decided to give it a go. It was quiet easy picturing Nuada in these situations for me as my fiancé is his twin, the reason I agreed to go on a date with him at the start, so he's probably a little out of character. But I'm too tired to notice.


End file.
